AdN  Apelo da Natureza
by TygerAdN
Summary: Estes são excertos do meu livro que está ainda a ser ecrito.  These are parts from the book i'm writing.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo 1, Livro 1.

Matei mais uma gazela hoje.

Por mais vezes que o volte a fazer, nada me tira os remorsos de tirar mais uma vida. Este remorso diminuí quando me lembro que a razão pela qual o fiz foi involuntária, porque tenho de sobreviver. Mas de novo aumenta quando me corre nos olhos a dificuldade em sobreviver no meio selvagem, quando me lembro de como apenas mais uma gazela teve de crescer. Mas não posso perder tempo com reflexões morais.

É apenas importante marcar que foi graças a isso que finalmente me decidi, enquanto resistia ao instinto e me recusava a lamber as minhas garras, demasiado grandes, que ainda tinham sangue escorrendo entre o pêlo, manchando-me o corpo e a mente. Ergui-me, mirando o pôr-do-sol fixamente, ouvindo o que ainda pingava do meu focinho para o chão. Passados alguns momentos, os quais passei a observar o vale, que lentamente se apagava em tons de ouro, virei-me e corri. Trotei pelas montanhas e planícies no que me pareceu serem horas quando na verdade podiam ter sido apenas breves momentos. A minha atenção vagueava novamente pela imensidão da história da qual era agora guardião. Abrandei quando senti um cheiro familiar há muito esquecido. Um cheiro distinto da comida, da poluição, das milhentas plantas que já havia farejado, no entanto um cheiro que mais ninguém reconhecia. Humanidade.

Tirei então proveito da camuflagem que me era providenciada pelo mesmo pêlo que me mantinha quente todas as noites passadas na solidão. Infiltrei-me no meio das ervas que me protegiam da vista tão alegremente como as barras de uma cela que me queriam impedir de voltar aquele mundo. Mas a cada som que ouvia, a cada voz que ressoava, o meu coração partia-se de novo como o rebentar de uma bolha, como o acordar de um sonho, uma história que não a minha. Consegui sorrateiramente entrar numa choupana que eu sabia estar desocupada, pois o meu faro, desumanamente apurado, apenas me trouxe a humidade e a secura de um lar vazio. Deitei o meu corpo maciço em cima de uma esteira, que já com certeza tinha abrigado o cansaço de muito trabalho, e parei. Parei tudo. O meu sentimento nostálgico, o meu terror de acordar, o meu pensamento, a minha alma.

Foi nesse preciso momento que a réstia de pessoa que ainda vivia tormentada e abafada dentro de mim veio ao de cima, mudando o meu corpo. A minha cauda listada diminuíu de tamanho até desaparecer no fim da coluna. Senti o formigueiro dormente na cara quando o focinho, desenhado desde o início apenas para matar, se afogou na minha verdadeira cara que renascia aos poucos. As patas que usara todo o caminho até aqui agora cresciam à medida que se convertiam nas pernas que dentro em pouco usaria para me levantar pela última vez. Todo o meu pêlo desaparecera, fazendo-me sentir o frio, experienciar o calor de umas roupas pela primeira vez em meses, anos. Mais uma vez, tirara o que era meu, ao levar comigo vestimentas e dinheiro, enquanto me aventurava num mundo que, por me ausentar dele, se me apresentava agora vividamente novo. O suor que leve e progressivamente me escorria pelo pescoço não se devia só ao meu esforço anterior, mas também ao duvidar da minha possibilidade de conseguir algo que me permitia redimir-me.

-Airport, please. – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, quando me enfiei pelas portas de um taxí, fazendo por sentir o conforto que qualquer um estaria à espera quando se recosta nos estofos dos bancos, mas que, na verdade, apenas me deu mais um calafrio nas costas. Ao bater a porta, tive medo. Receava que esta se abrisse a qualquer momento para causar mais pesadelos.

O trânsito em Singapura, que de tradicional não tinha nada mais ainda assim chamado "típico", induzia-me em comparar a luta que o condutor fazia constantemente à de uma selva, mas para instantaneamente me aperceber de que, mesmo que tivesse sido torturado na natureza, o caos era avassalador e o meu ritmo, tão cuidadosamente sintonizado com o resto da cadeia alimentar, se perdia de novo. Inconscientemente, sentia-me a contar os minutos, senão os segundos. Cada uma destas parcelas de tempo me estava limitada. Havia que saber usá-las.

A minha cara, já mitigada pela pressa, não me concedeu o charme de outrora, mas ainda assim pude saber que em nove horas estaria em casa. Ou o que era a minha a casa.

Dentro da aeronave, o prodígio da tecnologia que a natureza havia há muito superado, dormi. Dormi como nunca dormira há meses.


	2. Chapter 2

08:03 AM. Foi a primeira coisa que viu. Estremeceu ao sentir o frio na cara. Com os olhos semi-cerrados procurou a determinação para se levantar. Bastou imagina-la por um segundo. Olhou para si mesmo no espelho, o seu reflexo franzino mirou-o de volta, com o mesmo olhar confuso. Demorou apenas momentos a envergar alguma roupa, e pegar na pasta, que se encontrava tal como a tinha deixado no dia anterior. Agarrou um iogurte fugidio e arrancou estrada fora, enfrentando a neblina matinal. Passava-lhe tudo mais depressa do que se apercebia, nem reparando nas pessoas por quem passava. Assolado por dores de cabeça, resvalou num outro trausente do passeio. Murmurou um lamento e ofereceu-se para ajudar a levantar a mala que transportava. Surpreendeu-se ao notar a fraqueza que demonstrou, mas pouco importava pensou, galgando de novo o caminho húmido e rígido. Ao passar os olhos pelo céu notou sem qualquer surpresa o sol oculto em castelos de nuvens. Imaginava já as gotas de chuva que lhe iriam molhar a face brevemente. Poderia jurar que sentia essas mesmas a bater-lhe na cara. Mas ainda estava a sonhar. Ou apenas a imaginar.

-Bom dia - Disse-lhe alguém. Correspondeu com um aperto de mão, forçando um sorriso.

-Olá! - Era ela. A voz ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos ao virar-se de imediato, com o resto instintivamente iluminado

-Tás bem? Não pareces bem acordado. - Sentiu a boca curvar-se num pequeno sorriso. - És capaz de ter razão. Já tive dias melhores...

Aparentemente não estava de facto em si. Parecia-lhe tudo uma história distante, como se tivesse a contar a si mesmo o que se passara. Seria isso de facto que estava a fazer?

A manhã corria a largos passos, e as dores de cabeça não pareciam querer abrandar. A única coisa que o fazia lembrar-se do intervalo fora ela ter-lhe falado do fim-de-semana, mas até aquelas palavras pareciam vagas. Percorria agora o corredor, atrás de um grupo de camaradas e dela. Sentiu-se a caminhar eternamente. Mas, no mesmo instante, as dores de cabeça atacaram de novo e algo dentro de si mudou. Algo acordou e por uma minúscula parcela de segundo ficou consciente de tudo e todos. Os seus olhos acompanharam-na a fechar a mala, a porta de uma sala qualquer a abrir-se, metros à frente um aluno a deixar cair uma caneta, e forçadamente a sua atenção virou-se para o armário a seu lado. Deu um passo atrás no preciso momento que este cedeu para a frente, iniciando uma queda. Tudo parecia mover-se mais lentamente que um folha no vento. Sentiu a ponta do nariz roçar a borda do armário enquanto este caía. A descarga de adrenalina esbateu-se juntamente com o estrondo que se seguiu. Caíu no chão, de joelhos. Os olhos cerrados mostrando a dor que aguentava.

-Ó meu Deus, estás bem? - Em instantes ela estava a seu lado, com uma mão sobre ele. Acenou em confirmação. - Estou bem, não me atingiu.

Ao tumulto que se seguiu não prestou atenção. Ao mesmo tempo as dores de cabeça impossibilitavam-no de assimilar o que lhe diziam e dentro de si perguntava-se o que se passara, coicidindo com as palavras que dambulavam no ar, fora da sua mente. Ergue-se e ajudou os colegas a levantar o armário, agora assitido por pessoas que se ajuntaram, alarmadas pelo barulho. Continuou no seu dilema interior até chegar a cantina, ela seguia-o de perto, observando todos os movimentos.

-Queres tomar alguma coisa? Um comprimido ou assim? - Os olhos denotavam a preocupação. - Não, não te preocupes, eu estou bem.

Não era de todo mentira. Dentro de si ainda tinha a alegria de ela se preocupar com ele.

-Obrigado, mas eu estou bem, a sério. - Mostrou-lhe uma expressão reconfortante que pareceu acalma-la um pouco.

Permaneceram em silêncio até se sentarem com um tabuleiro e comida à fente.

-Olha quem é ele. - Sentiu um novo ataque à sua já dorida mente, e o mundo pareceu abrandar novamente. Ela pegou num garfo, com uma madeixa de cabelo a fugir-lhe para o nariz, uma pasta foi largada no chão sem qualquer misericórdia na mesa do lado e uma mão descia em diracção do seu pescoço. Antes que desse por si, já o braço esquerdo se tinha movido para desviar a ameaça e o direito desferido força suficiente para derrubar o vulto por detrás de si. Parou quando já estava em cima dele com o punho cerrado e apontado a ele. A sua face arreganhada em fúria, como se tivesse sido assaltado por um surto de violência, um instinto para caçar? E depois o tempo voltou ao normal e reparou na cara parva de espanto de Marlon. Levantou-se, ao sentir-se mordido pelas dores de cabeça novamente e fugiu para o quarto de banho. Ao virar-se, demorou os olhos por um segundo nela. Ela mostrava surpresa e algo mais. Correu, virou e correu outra vez. Parou apenas em frente ao espelho. Olhos nos olhos consigo mais uma vez. Mas não eram os seus olhos. Não eram os vulgares olhos castanhos de que se orgulhava. Irradiavam numa matriz dourada, a pupila fendida. Sentiu algo a picar-lhe o céu da boca. Abriu os lábios e viu os caninos mais aguçados do que queria. A mão tinha uma pelagem curta sobre os dedos, de uma cor parecida com o dourado que lhe preenchia o olhar, com um padrão de riscas pretas, porém. A manga do casaco estava desfeita na parte superior. Olhou-se de novo e tudo o que vira de tão irreal desaparecia a olhos vistos. O castanho envolvia o dourado e os dentes causavam-lhe comichão a medida que regrediam.

Apavorado, fugiu. Perseguiu os seus próprios pés de novo a casa e fechou os olhos molhados, negando a escuridão em seu redor.


End file.
